


Hippos make great lovers

by MsRedLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Comedy, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRedLady/pseuds/MsRedLady
Summary: Somewhat former thief Gil didn't know what to think when he got involved with the sexy man Adonai. It certainly wasn't a hippo!





	1. Chapter 1

A confident knock, pink gift bag in hand, Gil prepared to play the part of the salesman ready to charm a gullible female by commenting on her beauty. What he got instead was none other than a dripping wet man wearing only a white towel around his waist. Only one word came to his mind at the image of this man and that was: Hottie.

 

He couldn't help but admire the droplets of water running down the man's golden chest disappearing down below to some probably very appetizing places. He couldn't really guess at the nationality of the man... he wasn't white but he wasn't black... kind of a tan color in between the two. His skin definitely reminded Gil of honey... not just because of the color but because it seemed lickable enough. Was it a tan or was that his real skin tone? The only way to be sure was to pull the towel away but that only conjured up more amusing images.

 

"Can I help you?" the man in the towel finally said. Apparently, Gil had been staring at his chest too long. His jaw had probably dropped open too. Yet, before he could answer, he could only think about how sexy the guy's voice was. It was spoken with an accent he couldn't place, but it went with his sexiness perfectly. Hot diggity!

 

The towel man must have realized some of his thoughts because he was standing there with a grin on his face. He knew he was hot. It was only then that Gil realized that to complete his whole visage was the face: Sparkling dark eyes, a perfect nose that wasn't too big or too small and smirking full lips.

 

With that body, that voice, and that face, he passed all the requirements to appear in the hot boy's hall of fame... if such a thing existed.

 

"Uh... makeup." Gil finally got out remembering what he was supposed to be doing here. Smoothed back dirty blond hair, blue eyes, dimples, a navy blue polo shirt over khaki shorts... these were all supposed to back the image of a makeup salesman. Yet, that wasn't what he really was.

 

The man in the doorway looked confused. "I'm selling makeup!" Gil blurted out and then cleared his throat to sound a little bit more professional. "Is there a female in the house or perhaps you know of a female friend who might like to try some Mary Kay?"

 

If there is then screw her! He was already getting jealous of the lucky bitch who might have scored this Adonis.

 

"I do not think so," the man answered, still sounding a bit confused, though also with a smile on his face. Gil forced himself to look away in order to scan the room behind him.

 

For you see, his purpose wasn't to stare at the guy or to sell makeup. The makeup (which had actually been swiped) was just a ruse so that Gil could see into the guy's house to make out if there might be any valuables. For Gil, quite simply put, could best be described as a thief. (At least right now.)

 

He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't steal. He'd been taught that honest work was the best work. In fact, he was supposed to have given up on this lifestyle, but now he had no choice. A guy named Stefano had made it so he couldn't get an honest job, because getting one would make it easy for Stefano to track him. Stefano was after him. And you didn't want Stefano after you.

 

"Are you sure?" Gil prodded again peeking behind the sexy man. He probably was a lousy salesman but it didn't matter since his goal wasn't to sell makeup anyway. The only thing he saw behind the man was some sort of tribal mask.

 

"I am sure. I am not interested in... your makeup," the man replied with an amused grin.

 

Uh oh. He stared at the guy in surprise wondering if he had just cum in his pants. Well he wanted to. Gil couldn't help but feel himself reacting to this man's smile and his voice. He was already thinking that tonight this man was going to be the star of his wet dreams.

 

Then all too soon, the door was closed and Gil looked longingly at it before turning away. During his run from Stefano he didn't have much time for himself and he most certainly hadn't caught sight of such a beauty like that sexy-as-hell hottie.

 

He sighed and returned to the next-door neighbor's house where he was staying. He didn't own the house. The residents were currently on vacation. He was kind of well... borrowing it. Besides, it had been the house he grew up in when he was younger. So even though there were other people's stuff there, he felt right at home.

 

His cover was safe, that is, until the next day when the hot next-door neighbor caught him sneaking into the house again. Gil never used the front door but the sliding glass door in the back. However, his sexy neighbor saw him sneaking back there just as he was coming out the front door of his own house. "Hey!" he called in greeting. Gil jumped wondering if he was busted or not.

 

Instead, the man laughed at his guilty expression. "If it isn't the makeup man." He waved in amusement.

 

Gil wondered if he should just make a run for it. He tried to play it off. "Oh hi!" he yelled back. "I'm just watching the house for your neighbors," he lied.

 

"Oh?" he wondered. "I didn't know anything about that."

 

"Yeah! They just wanted me to check up on things. Excuse me." He excused himself finally sneaking into the house. He wondered if the man thought he was too suspicious now and if it was finally time to move on. He liked this house though. It reminded him of happier times.

 

He peeked out the front door's peephole to try and see if the hot guy would call the cops on him. It didn't look like it. The man was currently making his way to the mailbox as if he didn't have a care in the world. Gil didn't think the man was stupid and had probably known he was lying but maybe he really just didn't care. Well lucky for him.

 

And lucky for his lusty body. (Or maybe that was unlucky.) On his way back from the mailbox it wasn't his house that he entered but Gil's. Or more accurately he entered into Gil's private fantasies.

 

Gil was imagining the man watching him as the thief slipped his hand into his own pants. The man would smile with that same amused grin and say in that unique accent, "You're a bit of a pervert, aren't you?" Gil gasped and leaned against the door grabbing himself as his pants slid down his thighs. Then his hand began moving back and forth imagining that hot guy's eyes upon him smiling in amusement. To others it may have seemed like this jerk off session came out of nowhere but actually being on the run left no room for much personal time. Plus, that guy had been on his mind for a while now. (Well at least since yesterday!)

 

"Is that how you do it?" he imagined his hot neighbor saying. He then moaned and continued stroking himself. "Tsk, tsk," he would say in disapproval shaking his head. "Let me show you how it's done." He would then whip out his own hot rod, stroking himself to full attention but never taking his gaze off Gil.

 

The image of such a display was too much for Gil. "Mmhh..." He moaned and came his juices spurting against the front door. He leaned down with his pants still half off to catch his breath noting that Mr. Hottie was definitely going to be the star of his wet dreams tonight. He then groaned not believing what he had just done... jerking off against the front door of a stranger's home. Since when had he been so horny? And did this household subscribe to the porno channel? He decided to go check it out... after cleaning the front door off first of course.

 

After flipping through the channels, he finally turned the TV off, not able to concentrate. He also remembered that on his visit to his neighbor's house, he hadn't been able to assess if there was anything valuable over there. There were plenty of valuables at the place he was currently staying at but the fact that this had been his childhood home kept him from taking anything. As a thief he might as well not have high morals, but stealing from this place seemed wrong somehow, even if he was technically staying there illegally.

 

In frustration, he threw the remote down and stood up. It had long gotten dark but he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights and now stood in darkness. He decided he was going to go check his neighbor's house out. Or was it the neighbor himself he was going to check out? He must be a pervert, a stalker, horny, or all of the above...

 

Making his way outside, he slipped along side the wooden fence in the backyard.  
It was late at night and no lights were on, so his sexy neighbor must be asleep. He would go in through the back. This way he could get a glimpse into the house at a different angle. Gil lifted himself up and peeked over the high wooden fence. He had heard it before but it was now confirmed that there was a pool back here.

 

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust in the pale moonlight hidden by a cloud. The lights to the house were off, so the whole backyard was covered in darkness. Even so, he lifted himself over the fence and dropped to the ground pausing and listening for any noises. He couldn't help but feel a little giddy. It was as if he were getting back at the guy for being so hot. Not that he could really help it. Stealing from a hot guy should be ok though... right? He then began to wonder if he would notice if Gil swiped one of his boxers. He then groaned internally calling himself such a pervert.

 

He crept low against the ground and came upon the concrete that bordered the side of the pool. He hadn't seen it before but something was floating in the water. Was it a towel or a float? A cloud then moved away from the moon and Gil realized that the floating thing was actually a body.

 

"Holy shits of all shits!" he hissed jumping back.

 

There was Mr. Hot stuff floating in the water with his head down like a corpse. Had the Hottie drowned? No way...

 

Without thinking much about it, he jumped into the water in an attempt to save his neighbor the hottie. Except as soon as he hit the water, the "corpse" had moved and now had him pinned against the side of the pool. It took him a second to realize that the guy hadn't actually drowned but then there was the new problem of him having him roughly pressed against the wall with a menacing scowl on that hot face.

 

"No one comes into my pool!" He growled his mouth open baring his teeth.

 

"What?" Gil wondered. He was still trying to grasp the situation. One minute he thought the guy had been drowning and the next he was being assaulted. It hurt to be held against the side like this.

 

Then the neighbor seemed to recognize him. "The makeup man, huh?" He said but didn't loosen his grip and continued to glare at him only inches away from his face.

 

"Chill out man," Gil said laughing nervously. What was his problem? "I thought you were drowning." He explained trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Which how much more unthreatening can one be when pushed against the wall like this? Besides, he was only trying to do a good deed, right?

 

"No one comes into my pool!" he repeated angrily. Was the hot guy some sort of pool maniac?

 

"Ok, ok. My bad, all right?" he said trying to get him to calm down because it looked like he was deathly angry.

 

He looked Gil over again. "Unless..." His expression softened but Gil didn't get a chance to sigh in relief because he had leaned forward to press a kiss upon his lips. Gil could only gasp in shock surprised at the sudden wet lips pressed deeply upon his own. Gil could admit pretty readily that this guy was hot, and had dreamed about doing a lot more than just kissing, but still... that didn't give the guy a right to just steal a kiss like that. Gil was supposed to be the thief here!

 

He voiced a sound of complaint, but that seemed to only make the man press harder against him so that he could feel the hard muscles of his chest, and not to mention his form down there. Oh god! He was naked too! Had he been swimming out here naked?

 

Well, he was a good kisser at least. It was hard for Gil not to respond to such a hot guy whose kiss and body possessively pressed against him promised him a world of pleasure, but there was still a voice in the back of his head telling him he had to get out of here. He didn't know this guy! And he most definitely didn't want to be raped, and one-night stands weren't really his thing.

 

The man's arms had moved on either side of him, locking Gil in, but he had let up not pressing into him as much, though he still held onto the kiss. Gil had hesitantly kissed back but his mind was currently working on a plan. He doubted he would be able to slip upwards out of his grasp and out of the pool. With the man's arms on either side of him, exiting that way would also be impossible. So he did something that Mr. Hot Stuff would never expect. He went under.

 

He slipped underneath him sliding through his legs underwater. Then with a kick against the bottom of the pool, he moved past him and shot up to the surface close to the edge. It was hard to move in the water since he was still wearing his shoes and clothes but he had managed to grab onto the edge and lift himself up. Only problem was the man had caught his leg before he could completely get out of the water.

 

With determination he kicked at the arm that had grabbed him with his other leg and twisted out of the grasp. Then without looking back, he made a dash for it. He was over the fence in no time. Now he was safe. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Gil Massinger. Thief. Kissed by a hot guy in a pool. Was now in said hot guy's house.

 

How did he get here? Well by the front door of course!

 

It was the morning after the kiss, and he had just watched the man leave, feeling more like a stalker than a thief. Last night he had retreated into the neighbor's house only to stay awake almost all night wondering what had just happened. Now he told himself he just wanted some revenge and that's why he was doing this. After the man had left on a bus from the bus stop across the street, Gil had tried the front door on an impulse, and lo and behold, it was open.

 

Almost spooky. Was that guy just inviting him in? It was as if he knew Gil would try it. Like he was begging to have his stuff stolen. He hadn't bothered chasing Gil last night when he had ran. Did he think Gil would have left the area? Or did he really just not care? Well he might as well go in, even though he was supposed to be a reformed thief.

 

Just as he had already suspected, the first room of the house was decorated in an African theme with masks lining the walls, and a few pictures of elephants and tigers and these deer or antelope type creatures. He even had some sort of antelope carved out of wood on the ground next to his couch. And to top it off, his couch was a zebra print. It seemed like the man was going too far out of his way on the jungle animal theme.

 

Despite the blatant theme of the living room, the bedroom was mostly bare. There were no pictures on the wall, not even any curtains. His king size bed had simple maroon and green covers which were tussled about proving that he had slept here. There was a dresser but that's about all. It seemed strange he would decorate his living room but his bedroom was oddly blank.

 

His bathroom was the same way. His medicine cabinet was bare... even underneath his sink. There were towels lying around the bathroom and a razor on the sink next to a toothbrush. Gil could only conclude that this guy must have spent so much money on jungle stuff that he couldn't afford a few more bare necessities.

 

He slipped out of the bedroom and back into the jungle themed living room. At least there was a large TV here. His living room was where the jackpot was. Some of this stuff had to be antiques. Like a zebra print lamp? If anything, a granny at a flea market might be haggled out of some money for it.

 

He curiously went into the kitchen, which had the sliding glass door that led outside to the back where his pool was. Some of his jungle decorations spilled into the kitchen like the two little hugging hippo salt and peppershakers, or the animal faces painted on plates surrounding the ceiling on top. The plates in his kitchen cupboards were green and this time there were leopard print glasses. So the guy loved his jungle animals. Ok... kind of weird.

 

He then went out the sliding glass door, which had actually been locked. Strange. He must be really protective of his pool after all. Gil squatted next to the pool thinking back to that kiss. Why did he do that? Was he making fun of him? He didn't get it. What was up with that guy? Also, why was he getting so worked up about it? He should have left well enough alone instead of now sneaking into this guy's house.

 

"Ah, I'm so dumb," he concluded and moved away from the pool.

 

The pool didn't take up the whole back yard, but the area beside it was all muddy, and the grass had been torn up as if a big animal had been digging there. Gil shivered wondering what had done that. Did he used to have a big dog or something? Then there were no paw prints or dog poop nearby. Well who cares anyway. Time to go.

 

Instead of going back through the house, he climbed back over the fence. Oh lucky guy, his stuff was safe for today because he didn't feel like stealing from someone who made it too easy. Or at least that's what he told himself. In reality, he probably just wasn't cut out to be a thief. It always made him feel guilty. If he could go through life breaking just one less commandment, that would good, right?

 

He slipped back to his temporary haven next door and gathered his things. He had actually stayed here longer than intended and with the hot neighbor kissing him yesterday, he figured it was time to split. But where would he head next? A hotel? Another vacant house? Some abandoned building downtown? He had no idea.

 

He sighed and slumped down on the couch all of his belongings already stuffed into his bag. He didn't really own much. Just some clothes, a laptop, and a few other gadgets that were useful in his "profession."

 

Because he hadn't had a decent nights sleep after escaping that guy's grasp in the pool, he ended up dozing off on the couch for a little bit not ready to leave just yet. It was better to travel at night anyway. He must have been in deep sleep mode because it wasn't until he heard the front door jangling and some people talking that he realized he had overstayed his welcome. Not that he had been particularly welcomed in the first place. However now he was even more unwelcome than before because... the owners were home.

 

He grabbed his bag and quickly made a dash through the back door just as the owners were coming in the front door. It was a good thing he had already packed. Gil scolded himself for falling asleep like that. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been up all last night thinking about the kiss!

 

Funny he should be thinking about that now because who else saw him exiting the back door than the one who had stolen the kiss Mr. Hot guy himself! He was wearing some type of khaki uniform that Gil had seen him wearing when he got onto the bus earlier, so he must have just gotten back. The man saw him running and beckoned him over to his house. Gil instinctively ran towards him and slipped into the front door and only when the door was closed did he realize what he had just done. Shouldn't he have been running away from this guy instead of to him?

 

Gil caught his breath as they both stood at the front door. He kept his eye on the hot guy who was watching him breathing in amusement. "I..." he tried to explain. "They were mad that I didn't water the plants..." he said trying to come up with an excuse as to why he had been running from the neighbors when he had said he was watching their house. "And they know I brought a girl there so now they probably won't pay me... haha!" he continued with his lame excuse. He knew if the guy actually bought that he was an idiot. Then again wasn't he an idiot for coming up with something stupid like that?

 

The neighbor laughed still looking amused, but what he said next totally surprised the thief. "Then do you want to stay here?"

 

He looked at the man wearily wondering if he had heard correctly. Was that man seriously inviting him to stay? Was this a trick? He wasn't planning something was he?

 

He chuckled at Gil's hesitation and then shrugged. "It just seems like you don't have a place to go, so you can at least stay here for a little bit until you figure out where you are going to go."

"How do you know I don't have a place to go to?" Gil narrowed his eyes still suspicious of the man.

 

He shrugged again as if it weren't that big of a deal. "Just a guess. I doubt you're a friend of the family next door. You don't look like a Nguyen."

 

"What? You don't think I can be a friend to a Chinese family?" Gil answered half joking wondering if he should be offended or not.

 

"They're Vietnamese," he corrected.

 

"Right." He definitely knew Gil was lying about watching their house. "Well even so I think I'll be on my way," he said inching towards the door. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

 

He shrugged. "You won't. And if you want, you really can stay." Even though he said it all nonchalantly, the look in his eyes was almost like a plea. He seemed sad for a second, which he quickly hid behind a confident smirk. "You don't have to pay rent, earn your keep, or anything," he added in that unique accented voice.

 

Oh boy, a free place to stay! Wait. Since when was anything ever free? "I'm not lying," he said sensing his distrust.

 

"Well I might take you up on your offer then." Gil wondered why he was saying this. He shouldn't trust this guy. The man was probably just looking for an excuse to get with him. "Just don't try to kiss me again," he added quickly.

 

He laughed. "Ok. I won't." He promised with a sexy twinkle in his eye. "I'll try to feel you up instead." Gil's eyes widened. Was he serious? "Just kidding." He laughed again.

 

Oh so he was going to be Mr. Wise guy, aye? "You better not try anything funny. I know karate!" Gil threatened. He actually didn't know karate. And standing in a fake karate position probably made him look more silly than intimidating. The hot man just laughed and headed to the kitchen. Gil didn't know what else to do so he followed him.

 

However, then the doorbell rang and who should be on the other side than the Nguyens wondering who had been in their house and if Mr. Hot Guy had seen anything. Surprisingly, the man covered for him pretending like he had never seen anybody. Of course he had seen him. He'd kissed him too! Still Gil wondered why he was doing all this for him a guy he didn't know.

 

"Why are you doing all this for me?" he couldn't help but ask when he came back from the front door. He shrugged and sat down at the table.

 

"It's not my job to tattle," he said simply. They sat in silence for a minute.

 

"I used to live over there you know." Gil mentioned not being able to bear the quiet.

 

"Oh?"

 

"A long time ago when I was a kid," he explained. "Back when life was happier," he mused. Then he realized he was telling Mr. Hottie his personal stuff and blushed. "Ah, I mean what's to eat around here? I'm starving!" He lied to cover up his embarrassment. The man just smiled and got up to head to the refrigerator.

 

Gil chose that moment to look around. Some mail was on the table and he moved it closer to see who it was addressed too. The man came back with a plate and saw him looking so Gil pushed the envelope away. "Adonai Imani, huh?" he said, repeating the name he had seen on the envelope. Figures it would sound like some exotic name for such a unique looking guy who was neither black nor white.

 

"Yes? That is my name." He looked confused as to why Gil should mention that. So Mr. Hot Guy had a name. "It suits me." He smirked. "It is Hebrew for Lord," he explained.

 

Gil looked away to hide the roll of his eyes. The guy certainly seemed pretty arrogant. "It's still a mouthful to say," Gil pointed out. Then he laughed. "How about Addy?" he said playfully.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Your nickname."

 

He thought about it and didn't seem to like this very much. However, then he shrugged. "Just call me whatever you like. But tell me first... what is your name?" he said leaning forward.

 

"Gil," he answered automatically. Adonai waited for him to continue but this is all he said.

 

"Is this a nickname?" he wondered.

 

"Could be," Gil answered mysteriously smiling up at the man leaning towards him. He wasn't going to reveal too much to this guy. Then he realized what exactly Adonai had placed before him on the plate. There was only lettuce and bread here.

 

"Uh..." He picked up a lettuce leaf. "What's this?" Adonai seemed confused by the question.

 

"Lettuce," He answered as if it was obvious. Well it was obvious but still, why lettuce?

 

"I know that but are you on like a diet or something?" Gil wondered.

 

"No."

 

"Then why lettuce and bread?"

 

"That is what I eat," he said confused.

 

"Ok..." Gil decided not to prod and shrugged taking a bite of the lettuce. Maybe the guy was some health food nut or something. Or maybe... he was too busy paying off his credit card which had been used to buy all this jungle stuff so now he didn't even have much money for food! Gil stole a glance at him, but Adonai caught him looking at him and smiled.

 

"So..." Gil started nervously and motioned to the décor around them. "You like the jungle?"

 

"Ah, yes. But I'm afraid it was a friend from work who decorated my home like this." He shrugged.

 

"Oh?"

 

He shrugged again looking around at his jungle room with a frown. "Just because I work at a zoo and come from Africa doesn't mean I have to decorate with all this." Gil looked up in awe at this new knowledge. Well the zoo part would explain the khaki uniform he wore and the African part would explain his looks and that strange but sexy accent in his voice.

 

Adonai smirked at his awe. "I was brought over to the U.S. by the director of the zoo. Here is where I learned English and how to work with animals."

 

"Oh. Well that's neat." Gil nodded. Compared to him, Adonai had a much more decent job. He started feeling guilty again.

 

The rest of the day went by in relative silence. Gil didn't talk and Adonai kept looking over at him in amusement. Finally, Addy went to take a shower. He spent a pretty long time in there. Gil wondered if it was because he was proving to be boring company. Well it wasn't like he was going to belly dance or something.

 

Then it was bedtime but there was only one bed. They both stood before it and then stared at each other. Gil was the guest, so shouldn't he get the bed? But it looked as if that was not going to happen. "You can sleep with me if you like." Adonai smirked. He was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers looking as sexy as ever.

 

"I'll take the couch," Gil decided and headed back to the living room wondering just what made him decide to stay here. It couldn't be Adonai's looks. Gil wasn't that shallow, right?

 

He sighed as he plopped down on the outrageous zebra couch. He thought it would take a while to fall asleep but actually it didn't. That night he was dreaming about Adonai leaning over him. Even though he was on top of Gil, he was making sure not to touch him simply blowing seductively into his ear and whispering his name.

 

"Gil," he murmured sending a wave of pleasure all through his body. The man wasn't touching him but that only seemed to make him that much more turned on. "Gil," he repeated and Gil opened his eyes to see that in fact, Addy was leaning over him.

 

"Holy sh*t!" He jumped falling off the couch and onto the floor. Adonai chuckled at his fall.

 

"I am going to work now," he mentioned and Gil looked around realizing it was morning and that Adonai was once again dressed in his khaki uniform.

 

"Oh." He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

 

"Don't steal anything while I'm gone," he told him and Gil gave him a surprised look. Just how much did Adonai know about him?

 

"I won't," he said giving him his best innocent smile.

 

Adonai gave him one last look but then headed to the door. "There is food in the fridge," he told him as he headed out the door.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Gil grumbled running his fingers through his hair. "Lettuce and bread: Here I come."

 

He ate, took a shower, and lounged around the house while Addy was at work. He wondered what it would be like to stay here for a while. Would he be tempted to stay in Adonai's bed? Would Addy steal more than just a kiss? Would Gil really even mind?

 

He sighed and flipped on the TV wasting the rest of the day away with kid's cartoons and infomercials. Adonai came back that evening and seemed surprised to see Gil on the couch. "Hey," Gil greeted.

 

"You are still here," he answered in surprise.

 

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"I just..." Adonai hesitated. "I thought you would be gone." He actually looked relieved.

 

"Nope. You haven't gotten rid of me just yet. You said I could stay here remember?" Gil answered with a slight smile.

 

"Ah." Adonai nodded. They stared at each other for a minute. Then Adonai turned away. "I will be going for a swim now," he said going off to his room to change.

 

"Oh. Good idea." Gil mentioned when he got back dressed in his swimming trunks. He sure did look like some sort of swimsuit model. Gil stopped himself from licking his lips and looked away. He wanted to go swimming too but then remember what happened last time he had entered the guy's pool. "But am I allowed to go in your pool?"

 

Adonai smirked obviously remembering last time as well. "For a kiss," he told him.

 

"Aw, come on."

 

Adonai didn't answer and headed out to the pool. "No kiss. No swimming." he told him.

 

"What is with that?" Gil whined. It seemed the man had some weird fascination with his pool. He wondered why he seemed so territorial about it. Then Gil got an idea and even though he wasn't wearing a swimsuit he shot past Adonai towards the pool.

 

"Wait!" Adonai barked but it was too late. Gil had cannonballed himself into the water. He shot up laughing but then Adonai had jumped in as well. He turned back to gloat but instead of the sexy face of the one he had dubbed Addy, huge pink jaws filled his entire line of vision.


End file.
